The Strange, Strange day at Hogwarts
by Lilith Clarisse Pond
Summary: It was a Strange, Strange say at Hogwarts, some students were acting unusual and nobody knew why. These students included the famous golden trio, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, and Draco Malfoy. These students are soon going to realize they were not who they thought they were, and it will turn Hogwarts up side down.
1. Prologue

**Hello Friends I see you have decided to read this story. I know It won't be the best but thanks for at least starting :) Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hetalia all rights belong to the original owners. Enjoy!**

It was a Strange, Strange say at Hogwarts, some students were acting unusual and nobody knew why. These students included the famous golden trio, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, and Draco Malfoy.

Harry Potter was proclaiming he was awesome.

No one notices Draco Malfoy anymore. Even if he is standing right in front of them.

Neville Longbottom is asking people to become one with him.

Pansy Parkinson is asking Neville to marry her.

Ginny Weasley is bursting into tears every time she catches a glimpse at Neville which causes her to run from him.

Hermione is dressing the entire male population in dresses. She is also threating to his Harry with her frying pan.

Ron is reading an yells at everyone one who interrupts him.

What started all this you may ask? Well nobody knows for sure but it is an awfully amusing story to tell. Let's get started from the top.


	2. Harry

**3 hours earlier**

Harry woke up. The first thing he thought when he opened his eyes was that the room was a mess. For some reason he had not noticed it yesterday but now it was bugging him. Soon he found himeself cleaning it up.

"I don't why but the mess was bothering me."

"It's ok. The room was unawesome before." Harry said before walking out of the room and down the stairs.

"I have now graced you with my awesome presence be greatful."

Hermione looked up. She had just finished putting a dress on a first year.

"Do you want me to get my frying pan?"

"No! No please." Harry said putting up his hands.

"OK where is Ron?" Hermione asked zipping up the dress on the first year and putting away her makeup kit.

"I don't know. I thought he was right behind me. Let me check." Harry said before turning around and walking up the steps to the common room.

"Ok, there John isn't that adorable." He heard Hermione say from the common room. He was surprised to see Ron sitting on the window sil, a book in his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading now go away I want to finish this chapter before morning training and you are interrupting me." Ron grumbles angrily his accent changed sounding a bit German to Harry's ears.

"What about breakfast? I thought you like it. I mean I think, maybe, never mind."

"I will get breakfast after training now leave me be."

"Ok but Hun- Hermione is not going to like this." Harry said before turning around and going right back to his common room.

"Is he coming?" Hermione asked.

"Nien." Harry said.

After breakfast the day resumed normally almost as if that morning had never happened. Though one thing did change every time Harry entered the room he would always say something about how awesome he was before reverting back to his normal attitude. No one could figure out why he did that.


	3. Neville

Neville woke up with a bright smile on his face. He got out of bed and went to his dresser and grabbed clothes to get dressed. Though he felt like something was missing. He looked around to see if he could remember what he had forgotten. He spotted his scarf rapped around his bed post. Even though he was not going outside he felt the need to wear it. Once he put it on though he felt like something was still missing, so he took it off and transfigured it purple. After he put it on he felt fine and a new idea formed in his mind.

"Everyone should all become one with me" He said to himself luckily everyone in the dorm was asleep at the time because if they had been awake they would have seen the creepiest smile form on his face.

He ventured down to the common room but on the way down the stairs someone tripped him and he fell all the way to the bottom. A first year helped him up.

"Kolkolkolkolkol" He said to the 7th year who had tripped him and his aura darkened scaring her. She quickly ran out the door. Then Neville turned to the first year.

"Become one with mother Russia Da!" He said and the first year ran out the door too. Ginny Weasley upon entering the common room proceeded to burst into tears and make the third person to run from him.

"Anyway bye guys." He said leaving the dorm and heading towards the great hall. As soon as he opened the door Pansy Parkinson shot straight out of her seat and ran right to him. She closed the door and turned to look at him an even creepier smile than the one Neville had been wearing earlier formed on her face. Neville had the sudden feeling that he should to run and hide.

"Brother, Marry me."

Neville ran as fast as he could. He didn't mind that she had called him brother it felt surprisingly natural. The first closet he saw he immediately ran into. Suddenly there was a crackling sound and the door creaked open.

"Brother, the door keeping us apart is gone. Sign my marriage contract and we can be together forever." Pansy said and Neville shivered luckily that was when a teacher arrived.

"Ms. Parkinson, what do you think you are doing?" Professor Mcgonagall said and Pansy dropped the door handle a look of confusion crossed her face.

"Wait. What? I don't understand. I was sitting in the great hall eating breakfast when Longbottom here walked and the next minute I don't know." She said.

"Professor, she attacked me and repeatedly asked me to marry here."

"Don't listen to the squib he is lying."

"That's enough Ms. Parkinson. We need to get Longbottom here to the hospital and you to Dumbledore." She said and took Neville's arm gently guiding him.

Nevilles day consisted of sitting in the Hospital wing being fussed over my Madam Pompfrey and taking potions. He was discharged that night only allowed to go back to his dorm but Neville wasn't sure he wanted to go anywhere else.


	4. Draco

Draco woke up to an empty dorm.

"Wait what's going on my friends normally wait for me." He said but even though this was the first time he felt like it was normal and wasn't angry.

He got up and got dressed in his normal outfit though he decided not to sleek back his hair today. He walked down into the common room and looked to see everyone chattering like nothing was amiss even though they normally waited for him before beganing conversations. He was the Slytherin Ice Prince. Right?

"Hello." Draco said but his voice came out a little bit above a whisper and he sighed. He waved his hand in front of everybody's face and yet they still didn't acknowledge he was there. Though this time he did get frustrated.

"Hello!" He shouted making everyone jump. His voice came out like a shout and that caused him a lot more joy than it should have.

"I'm sorry Draco but we totally forgot you even existed and didn't wait for you." Blaise said and everyone else nodded. Draco sighed again letting his shoulders slump.

"It's fine Blaise. It doesn't matter let's just go to breakfast."

All day Draco had the same problem. People just kept forgetting him and someone said 'Who' when he told them his name was Draco Malfoy. 'I guess I'm just not the Slytherin Ice Prince anymore.' He thought.


	5. Prussia

That night in Harry's Dreams.

Prussia walked into the world meeting. He looked around and decided he wanted to sit with his little brother West.

"Hello Broski Glad to be in my awesome presence once again?" Prussia asked and Germany groaned.

"Prussia please don't bother me. Also you can't sit there I have everything organized and you sit as far away from me as possible. That is where my allies sit" Germany said and Prussia groaned.

"They are not as awesome as me West come on you should increase your awesome factor by having the awesome me sit next to you" Prussia wined though not really because he is to awesome for wineing. Germany rolled his eyes but gave in.

"Fine but you must be quit and respectful during the meeting."

"You are the awesomest brother I have. Not as awesome as me though but I am not my own brother so I really don't count. I would say thank you but I am too awesome for that." Prussia said before being completly silent as the meeting began with England and America fighting again.

Harry woke up.


	6. Germany

That night in Ron's dream

Germany entered the conference room and headed towards his seat and sat down. His ally Italy sat on the right of him.

England and America started fighting right when the meeting was designated to start. They did this every time but it still grated on his nerves. This was the time when we were suppose to talk about and solve the worlds problems but all anyone does is squabble about things that are irreverent to the matter on hand. France soon joined the mix causing him to grit his teeth in frustration. China and Russia followed suit. He tried to calm down and count.

1

"My movies are totally better than all of yours."

2

"No, wanker my movies are the best."

3

"All you westerners are crazy everyone knows my movies are the best."

4

"Who doesn't like anime?"

Fi- Nien I can't do this.

"Quite this is a world meeting and we need to do this in an orderly fashion. We will raise are hands and only speak when called upon. Any infraction will result in you being kicked out. Understand?" Germany shout and looked around before seeing Italy raise his hand. He was surprised maybe he had something to add?

"Germany acknowledges his good friend Italy."

"Pasta!" Italy said and Germany rolled his eyes. Maybe not.

Ron woke up.


	7. Hungry

Hermione's dream

Hungry emerged from the front room in Mr. Austria's house. She was holding little Italy who was wearing a cute dress that she wanted to show him. She was about to call out but saw that Austria was argueing with someone. Upon closer inspection she could tell it was one of his citizens. She didn't hear much of the conversation but even so she heard enough that it was upsetting her. A tear trickled down her face. Even though he was a bit mean she did not want Mr. Austria to leave.

"Don't worry it will all work out and once it does we can all celebrate with some pasta" Italy said and Hungry smiled before turning around and going back inside.

Hermione awoke with a start.


	8. Russia

Neville's dream

Russia went to England's house to get something England borrowed.

"Give me what I want or feel the wrath of my Magical leadpipe of pain." Russia said and wondered what silly little England though he was doing didn't he know everything would become one with Russia in the end?

"I don't have the resources." England said exasperated and Russia laughed. He got an idea.

"Another option is to become one with me." Russia said reaching for his leadpipe.

"Of course I won't become one with you wanker. I would never become one with you." England sputtered and that made Russia mad.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkol" Russia said his aura darkening before he hit England with his leadpipe multiple times.

Neville awoke with a smile.


	9. Ukraine

Ginny's dream

Ukraine walked through the office building she didn't understand her boss almost never called her. Why now? She walked up to his door and gave it a soft knock.

"Come in." He said and walked through the door standing awkwardly next to the seat.

"What are you doing sit down already we need to talk." He said and that worried Ukraine what would her boss have to talk about. One person came to mind brother Russia. She said down shakily and tears were already at the brim of her eyes.

"I see you have figured it out. I forbade you from seeing Russia." He said which caused her to burst into tears. Why was the world so cruel?

"His boss is thinking of declaring war on us and that would be a problem." Her boss said and she cried harder.

"Yes sir" she said and stood up to leave.

Ginny awoke in tears


	10. Belarus

Pansy's dream

Belerus was chasing Brother Russia down the hall because he wouldn't marry her. Russia was running as fast as he could. They narrowly avoided running into things along the way. She increased her spead. The first closet Russia saw he imediantly ran into it and closed the door.

"Brother Russia, Brother Russia why won't you sign my marriage contract." Belarus said banging on the door. She got no reply and pouted.

"Don't you want to become one with me?" She said but still got no reply. She tugged on the door handle there was a crackling sound and the door creaked open.

"Brother, the door keeping us apart is gone. Aren't you happy?" Belarus said peeking around the table and knocking over the lamp along the way to see Brother Russia was hiding behind it.

Pansy woke up with a creepy smile on her face.


	11. Canada

Draco's dream

Canada sat down at the world meeting in his usual spot. No one noticed him that was how it always was. He was invisible to everyone except Cuba but then he thought Canada was America which didn't even count. Suddenly someone was blocking his vision and he felt extra weight on his legs. Someone had sat on him.

"Um, excuse me I was wondering if you could move I am a trapped ." He said but no one could hear him because he had a naturally quite voice.

"Did you hear something." The voice of the person said.

"No, you must be hearing things." Another voice that was most likely England's said and the country shrugged.

"Excuse me." Canada said a bit louder but still no one acknowledged his presence. Canada just sat there the whole meeting not being able to move or hear. The other countries didn't even remember him when it was his tome to speak. When the meeting was over and the person got up he immediately rushed out of the room and headed towards the bathroom to cry.

Draco woke up and shivered


	12. Harry 2

Harry got up and went to take a shower. He glance in the mirror at his reflection and was surprised to see his hair was completely white which contrasted greatly with his bright green eyes.

"Ah well white is an awesome colour whereas black was not just as the green for my eyes. I must change their colour because all of me has to be awesome and I cannot call this atrocious colour awesome. I need something better like red." Harry said pulling out his wand and pointing it to his face. He then transfigured them using the spell he had learned the other day.

"Much better" He said before leaving the restroom forgetting the shower. He noticed all the other boys still asleep except for Ron. Which he should find odd since normally Ron never woke up before 9:30 but it oddly felt normal like his eyes and hair colour. He ventured down into the common room.

"Who are you?" Lavender Brown a girl in his year screeched. She obviously didn't recognize him because of his awesome looks.

"I am the awesome Prussia." Harry said before a look of surprise crossed his face. He had said the name of the guy in his dream just as if it was his own name. It also felt more natural than his actual name. What's going on?

"We'll 'Prussia' what is up with your eyes."

"My eyes are way more awesome than yours and I'm an albino what do you expect?" Was his reply before he even realized what he said, it was like he had always responded with that. Harry was astounded. The White hair, the frying pan, the always referencing to himself as awesome, nothing was fazing him, but why?

"Please excuse me." Harry said going back to the dorm. He sat down on his bed and closed his eyes trying to remember all that had happened the previous day. He suddenly decided not to it was an unawesome thought anyway. Prussia left the dorm.


	13. Prussia 2

Prussia saw Hungry when he stepped into the common room.

"Hungry, what are you doing here? Prussia said scared he had a past experience with Hungry standing outside his bedroom and it did not go well.

"Hungry? Harry it's me Hermione. Have you lost your memory? I can get my frying pan and knock the memory back into you." Hungry/Hermione said and Prussia realized he wasn't in Russia's basement or anywhere else he knew.

"Yes! Yes! The awesome Prussia is free from Russia. I could kiss you Hermione/Hungry, but I won't because you would hit me with your frying pan." Prussia said.

"You called Da?" A voice said and Prussia turned around to see Russia standing on the stair case.

"NO! I was hoping it was just Hungry and I here but the unawesome Russia is here to. Why? Why? Why?" Prussia said before running out of the doors to the common room. He accidently ran straight into Germany.

"Watch where your going Dummkopf" He scowled.

"Germany your here to? How many other unawesome people are here?" He asked Germany. They began walking down the hall.

"The only person I've run into is you, and aren't you glad to see me Bruder? I was searching our surroundings and it appears we are at some sort of boarding school in Scotland." Germany said and Prussia just stared at him accidently running into a doorway. Germany rolled his eyes.

"You could tell all that from just looking around. Wow West, that was definitely an awesome move. Not as awesome as me of course." Prussia said and Germany just shook his head.

"And who might you be?" A deep silky voice questioned. The brothers turned around to see a tall man wearing black.

"I'm the awesome Prussia and this is my less awesome little brother Germany." Prussia introduced in his normal manner.

"Intriguing but I know all the students at this school and I happen to find you are not one of them. I shall take you to the headmaster. To get this ... predicament taken care of." The man said with a scowl and Prussia tried to protest but was shushed by Germany

"Please take us there." Germany said but Prussia scowled.

"Fine I'll come but remember I said this was unawesome plan." Prussia said following the man.


	14. Prussia 3

When Prussia and Germany reached the Headmasters office. The guy who they found out was Professor Severus Snape knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice called and they entered. They noticed the elder man was wearing outrageously coloured robes had white hair and a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"So what brings you here Severus." The man who they guessed was the headmaster said. There was a girl already seated in one of the chairs.

"Belarus." Germany and Prussia said at the same time.

"You know this girl?" The headmaster asked.

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Ah you see she was found chucking knives at one of her class mates." The headmaster said sternly.

"But he said Brother Russia was a terrible country and that is an insult to me." She said.

"That's totally unawesome - " Prussia said not finishing the sentence but the message was implied. He did not want their secrets to be revealed. A women burst into the room completely out of breath.

"Headmaster, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Neville, Ginny, Ms. Parkinson, and Mr. Malfoy are missing." She said and Prussia realized one of the names sounded familiar.

"This morning I was talking to the unawesome Hungry and she said her name was actually Hermione." Prussia said and Germany looked worried.

"Well that is strange. Why would she - Wait were did we get these robes we own nothing like this." Germany said suddenly noticing their strange attire.

"You are completely right for once. I don't remember putting this on. Not knowing is totally unawesome." Prussia said taking off his robes and looking on the inside. Neatly written there was a name. Harry Potter.

"What? That's Mr. Potter's name where did you get these?" the women shrieked in outrage.

"Harry Potter? Where have I heard that before? I know it's a piece of England's literature. It's his pride and joy actual right next to Doctor Who and Sherlock." Germany said and the door opened. In stepped a man, Hungry, Russia, and Ukraine.

"Headmaster I found these kids wondering around the hallway." The man said in a gravely voice.

"Hello Prussia. You've been good Da? I don't want to have to punish you like this smotritel' once I get my leadpipe back." Russia said and Prussia shivered he did not like the thought of 'Punishment'.

"I've been awesome saint isn't that right Bruder."

"I-" Germany started but was interrupted by the headmaster.

"As amusing as this conversation is, who are you, and what are you going here?"

"I'm Hungry. The annoyence with white hair is Prussia. The one standing next to him is Germany. The one behind me is Russia and next to him is Ukraine. That's all of us." Hungry introduced.

"You forgot about me." A small voice said.

"Who are you." The headmaster said his twinkle brightening.

"I'm Canada." He said in his soft voice


	15. Canada 2

Draco/Canada's day was confusing. Draco woke up to an empty common room. He sighed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Glancing in the mirror he noticed his hair was blonde with a little curl sticking out. He shrugged no one noticed him anyway, not wanting to be late for the world- I mean class. Draco shook his head not knowing why he thought he was going to something called a world meeting. Why was Draco Lucius Malfoy go to something called a world meeting? Draco felt a headache coming on.

He stumbled out of the common room forgetting to take a shower or get dressed he just needed to go to Madam Pompfrey to get a potion for his headache. On the way there he noticed Granger who was also clutching her head.

"You too Malfoy?" She said before groaning and standing up looking confused.

"Where am I? If I don't get an answer I'm hitting someone with my frying pan."

"Granger are-" Draco cut off worried about Granger. Suddenly he looked startled had Hungry just noticed him?

"I-I don't know." Canada said in his quit voice.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada." He said. No one remembered him.

"Hey 'Mione why are you talking to Malfoy of all people." A girl said. Canada looked at her. She had short red hair and violet eyes as well as a short that was way to small on her. Suddenly everything blurred and he realized he didn't have his glasses.

"My glasses." He shouted but it came out more as a whisper. The girl groaned and held her head.

"Malfoy you don't wear glasses." She said before standing straight up.

"Where am I? Have you seen Brother Ru- Wait I can't see him anymore because his boss might declare war." Ukraine said and burst into tears. Hungry blinked.

"Hold on that was odd you just spontaneously changed personality." She said turning to Ukraine forgetting Canada.

"What do you mean." Ukraine asked confused.

"What do I see? Oh Mrs. Norris there are students lurking in the corridors skipping class." A gruff voice and all three countries turned.

"You know what I got? This!" Hungry said pulling out her frying pan at least it looked like it Cananda couldn't tell through the blur.

"You think you can take me down? Well I got a new toy to play with." The voice said laughing.

"No stop." Canada shouted sadly the man couldn't hear him. He snapped his fingers. A cage fell on top of all three of them. Canada saw the man get bigger and realized they were shrinking.

"Oh no." Canada said and the two girls looked at him startled.

"Who are you?" They asked and he sighed.

"I'm Canada." He said knowing they would forget him again.


	16. Canada 3

The three kids sat in darkness for some time before there was a flash and they were in front of a statue. Canada saw who he thought was the blurry blob of Russia threatening the man.

"Lemondrops." The man said, taking them up the stairs and knocking on the door. Canada stood quietly listening to the conversation. Even though he couldn't see anything the chatter was quite amusing but when they didn't introduce him he was sad.

"You forgot about me." Canada said and noticed the headmaster's eyes light up.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada." He said.

"Well one thing I can't say I'm not curios about." The headmaster said.

"What?" Germany questioned.

"All of your names are countries and you are wearing the robes of the missing students." He said and Canada was startled the man had made the connection.

"What do you mean." Germany said nut whispered something into Prussia's ear.

"Well you see our name's are only alias mine is awesome by the way. When you gain our trust we will tell you our real names." Prussia said and Canada knew it was a lie we would never tell him our human names.

A flash was seen and what Canada thought was England appeared.

"What are you all doing here wankers?" Yes that was England, he thought.

"The awesome me doesn't know how I got here but if you get me out you will be a little bit more awesome than you are right now." Prussia said and Germany shook his head. Canada wondered if this would turn into a fight.

"Well then if you would all follow me I will get you wankers out. The frog was worried about Canada." England said and Canada smiled Papa was worried about him.

"Mr. Kirkland can you tell me about what happened and how to get the missing students back?" The headmaster said and Canada wanted to know that too.

"Wait I have something to say. When I awoke this girl came towards me and called me 'Mione before turning into Ukraine." Hungry said and Canada decided to speak up.

"I saw the whole thing as well as before she turned into Ukraine she called me Malfoy." He said pointing to Ukraine.

"Hey the awesome me has a story. When I walked downstairs I saw Hungry and she said her name was Hermione and mine was Harry. So yes I am more awesome than you." Prussia said.

"Calm it down Prussia or I am going to use my frying pan on you." Hungry said and Russia jumped in.

"And I'll use my lead pipe Da!"

"Ok I'll be quite" Prussia said hiding behind Germany.

"Oh Bruder" Germany said.

"I know what's going on. I'll reschedule our tea session to tomorrow. Come along Wankers as soon as we leave the book will return to normal." England said ushering all the countries into a white door way.

"Remember I am the awesome Prussia." Canada heard Prussia say as he went through the portal.

After that went on as normal and no one remembered the experience except England though Harry Potter did add awesome to his vocabulary. And that concludes the Strange Strange day at Hogwarts.

**Thanks guys for sticking with me to the end. Please R&amp;R. Review if you want a sequel. Ending disclaimer: Sorry Guys still don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia. Ciao :)**


End file.
